The sun has to set to rise again
by Blue Waters 52
Summary: A collection of nichu oneshots
1. Because it is in the past

**Hey Guys.  
I decided to turn this into a nichu oneshot collection since I had a bunch of ideas.  
So heres the drill:  
-Rating is highly unlikely to go above T  
-All of them will have China and Japan. Mostly slash but maybe a few brotherly ones if I feel like it. They are also likely to be weird.**

* * *

**~ Summary: Kiku muses on how Yao can love him after all he has done. Pre-established nichu. ~**

It had been 10 years since the relations between the two nations had normalized and a month since they had been going out.

It was one of the rare times when Yao was visiting Kiku as he barely got time.  
He had mainly come to attend a meeting but was staying the night at Kiku's.

Currently the two were in Kiku's room getting ready for bed.

Yao took off his shirt to reveal a deep scar running across his back.

Kiku couldn't help but stare.

_'I did that. It's because of me. I hurt Yao…'_

He looked away, embarrassed, when Yao glanced at him.

"Why…"

Yao turns to face him.

"How.."

Yao waits patiently for him to find the right words.

"..Can you love a monster like me?"

Yao stays silent for a moment.

"Aren't we all monsters at some time or other? It's almost part of being a nation aru.."

"But few must have been as brutal as me.."

"Kiku, all that's in the past now. Shouldn't our focus be towards the future?"

"Says the person who keeps reminiscing about the past," says Kiku as a half-hearted joke.

"Ah.. But those are different aru. Those are fond memories. Remember that time you drew a picture of me when you were little?" says Yao with a grin.

Kiku's cheeks turn a little pink and Yao finds this perfectly endearing.

He goes and sits beside Kiku, stroking said flushed cheeks, causing them to redden even further and an even bigger grin to spread across Yao's face.

"And the westernization? Meiji restoration? You weren't happy about that were you?" asked Kiku, tilting his head.

"..No," answered Yao truthfully, "I would be lying if I said I hadn't wanted things to remain exactly as they were."  
"But.. its very hard to progress in isolation without any trade whatsoever," he continued, "And I really am proud of how strong you became.. "  
Yao paused.  
_'Even though I'd hoped you'd do better things with that power'  
_Kiku heard the words even though they were not spoken.  
"..What I mean to say is, modernization is important, and.. I don't mind your western friends as much either. As long as you're happy, its fine."

"But… I still don't understand.. Why?"  
Kiku still refused to look him in the eyes.

Yao gently turned Kiku's face so that he was now facing him.

"Because its in the past and it is something we can't change,"

A kiss on the cheek.

"Because we can make the future much more beautiful instead,"

A kiss on the other cheek.

"Because you honestly regret all the harm that you have done,"

A kiss on one eyelid.

"Because I still want to look at the moon with you,"

A kiss on the other eyelid.

"Because, whatever you do, I will never be able to truly hate you,"

A kiss on the forehead.

"And because I love you."

Yao finally kissed Kiku on the lips.

When they broke apart for air Kiku curled up next to Yao.

"I love you too," he whispered.

_Always have and Always will_

* * *

**_A/N: Umm thanks for reading my random nichu fic  
gomenasai for grammatical errors/OOCness/lameness in general. heh *hides*_**


	2. Mmm Tasty

**~ Summary: In which Yao learns that letting Im Yong Soo put ideas into Kiku's head is never a good idea. ~**

"Here you go aru!" China smiles as he places plates of steaming food in front of his two little brothers; Im Yong Soo and Kiku, "Umm the Emperor has something important he wants to talk to me about so I won't be able to eat with you aru.. "

"Do you really have to go?!" asks Im Yong Soo with a pout.

"Yes aru, but I'll be back soon! Okay?"

"Alright," sighed Im Yong Soo.

"This tastes really good!" said Im Yong Soo when Yao had left, "Kiku..?"  
"Yao-hyung is a very good cook isn't he?"

"Mmm" Kiku nodded between a mouthful.

"And he's been eating this kind of food for centuries.."

"Probably.."

"I wonder what Yao-hyung would taste like.."

Kiku gave Im Yong Soo a questioning look.

"Hmm nevermind." and with that Im Yong Soo continued to gobble up the food.

* * *

When Yao returned in the evening that day, Kiku followed him to his room.

"What is it aru?"

Kiku shook his head.

"Oh I know! You want to spend some time with Yao-nii don't you?" asked Yao with a grin.

Kiku looked away, blushing slightly.

Yao went about his work. But after a while he realised Kiku was still staring at him.

"Is there something wrong aru?" asks Yao, kneeling down beside Kiku so as to be at his level.

Kiku says nothing for a moment  
He then leans forward and gently licks Yao's lower lip with his tongue.

"E-eh?!"

"You taste good." says Kiku as an explanation.

He then goes to tell Im Yong Soo of his new discovery leaving a gaping and spluttering Yao behind him.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure how it turned out like this either.**


	3. Kiss Note

Disclaimer: I know absolutely nothing about deathnote other than it's a book and if you write someone's name on it, they're going to die.

Inspired by a post on tumblr.

* * *

**Summary: Yao has incredibly sharp hearing.**

"Kiku!" hissed Elizaveta, shoving an open book into his hands.

The two were currently in Yao Wang's Math Class.

Kiku raised an eyebrow at her before turning towards the book.

"The human whose name is written in this Kiss Note shall kiss you"

Kiku hid a smile behind his hand.

"What nonsense"

Elizaveta huffed, "Come on! Try it!"

Kiku rolled his eyes.  
_'Hmm lets see'  
_

He glanced at their Maths professor, who he absolutely was not crushing on for a while, and who was currently writing something on the blackboard.

'Yao Wang' he wrote in the book.

"Mr. Yao ?!" Elizaveta said with a squee, "I knew you had a crush on him."

"Shut up," hissed Kiku, glaring at her, "You're way too loud."

Unknown to the two, Yao, who had unusually sharp hearing , had heard all the two had said.

He whirled around to face Kiku, simultaneously silencing the whole class.

Kiku gulped_. 'I'm doomed.'_

Yao walked towards Kiku's desk, folding his arms and giving Kiku the 'What do you have to say for yourself?' look

Kiku looked at his lap, twiddling his thumbs.  
_'I blame Elizaveta for this.'_

Yao then leaned towards Kiku..

_'Shit.. He's going to hit me..' _thought Kiku, closing his eyes and bracing himself for the impact.

…And gently kissed him on the forehead.

_~Meanwhile Elizaveta had fainted due to a massive nosebleed~_

* * *

My summaries arent even summaries wtf.


End file.
